


Green To The Side

by Jen425



Series: All The Colors Of The Grid [6]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cam’s motto: Why Me?, Developing Relationship, Estsblished Relationship, Eventual OT6, F/M, First Date, Gen, M/M, Multi, Soulmates, Unlikely Relationship, eventual OT4 - Freeform, not that any of them are probably thinking of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Cameron Watanabe would like to know why these three idiots are his soulmates.And why they somehow fit.





	Green To The Side

**Author's Note:**

> This was… not my best work. However, it was still fun.
> 
> I love Cam.

They wander into sign ups partly by accident with nothing but enthusiasm and potential, suggested by a former student. Why Cam’s father even let them in is beyond him.

 

He doesn’t even see any of them until they’ve been there for a month, but he hears about them. Great students when they can pay attention, but they’re chronically late and extremely unprofessional.

 

But the first one he meets is Tori, who is none of that.

 

Well, not on her own.

 

“Excuse me!” A voice cries out, and Cam turns to see… blue. A color, but only one? And only light, some of the lake still looks grey. Blue eyes and blonde hair and a shiny new water ninja uniform.

 

“…Oh,” the girl says, taking a moment to look around. “Green.”

 

What?

 

“What are you talking about?” Cam asks. The girl laughs.

 

“Let me guess,” she says. “You can see blue?”

 

“I…” Cam begins. The girl shakes her head.

 

“Nevermind, I don’t have time,” she says. “You’re Cam, right? Do you know where Sensei is? Of course I’m late even without those idiots…”

 

Oh.

 

“Let me guess,” Cam says. “You’re Tori Hansen.”

 

“Well… yes,” the girl - Tori says. “I need to tell him why Dustin and Shane aren’t here. See, Dustin was racing, and we couldn’t leave him without any soulmates watching him, and he forgot to tell Sensei yesterday  _ of course _ .”

 

Tori groans.

 

“And now I’m  _ still _ late for class,” she groans, “cause I can’t find him, anywhere, and I have to be home right after training.”

 

Cam blinks. She’s not exactly what he was expecting.

 

“He should be in his office, but I’ll help you find him,” he says. Tori smiles.

 

“Thanks,” she says. “And nice to meet you.”

  
  
  


Tori is actually fun to talk to, when they do. Apparently, she’s the sane one of the group.

 

_ “I’m sorry if my idiots are also  _ your _ soulmates,” _ she says, and it’s surprising how naturally it is to deal with probably having multiple soulmates.

 

_ “Wouldn’t surprise me,”  _ he replies.

  
  
  


Cam meets Dustin next, and then Shane, One shortly after the other.

 

He meets Dustin when the earth ninja rams into him at a speed just short of a ninja streak, a mass of black and yellow uniform and curly brown hair.

 

“Sorry, man,” he says, and then the world lights up and the sun shines like the new color, yellow, on the younger man’s uniform. “Whoah…”

 

“Dustin, get back here!” Another voice calls, and the Earth Ninja In Training practically jumps five feet in the air.

 

“Gotta go!” He calls, running off.

 

A black man in a…  _ red _ uniform runs up, a bit later. More color.

 

“Hey, man, have you seen… oh.”

 

They just stare for a moment.

 

“I’m Shane,” the man says, which, really, is not a surprise. He holds out his hand, and Cam takes it.

 

“Cam,” he says. Shane smiles.

 

“I really would love to stay, but, if I don’t catch Dustin, Tori will kill us both.”

 

That is actually fair.

 

“Go,” Cam says.

 

(That night, he asks Tori what they did. No wonder Dustin was running.)

  
  
  


The thing is, maybe Cam didn’t expect multiple soulmates. And maybe he didn’t expect them to be like…

 

Well, like them.

 

But  _ something  _ does seem to just… fit, between them. Even if he doesn’t quite feel like a part of their group, yet.

 

And they still aren’t exactly top students, yet.

 

But then… then the school falls. And, of course, they’re late, again. For a good reason, but Cam knows when his father is done giving away chances.

 

God knows how any of them had even gotten this many.

 

But the tapping feet and observations of the students that  _ are _ there all come to a close, soon enough.

 

Cam doesn’t even know how he escaped the pulls, but he knows he calls out to them. He hopes the soul bond blocking seals are already gone, or even that’s a waste.

  
  
  


Red. Blue. Yellow. Power Rangers. Cam really should have known this, seeing as three former students had come to consult with his father on the Power Rangers before, and he’s overheard.

 

Red. Blue. Yellow. Power Rangers. Ranger Teams, across the Galaxy, are almost always mutually soulmates.

 

Sometimes a non-Ranger team member.

 

And that’s definitely all Cam will ever be.

 

But, really? Them?

 

His soulmates would  _ not _ be  _ his own _ first choice. But they’re the only choice.

 

And, somehow, they win. The three of them come back in, chattering in no clear mix of bondspeak and voice.

 

“I  _ told  _ you, man!”

 

“Hey that wasn’t me this was miss…”

 

“Did you see when we…”

 

A cacophony of noise. A lecture from Cam’s father, and then they have to go. There a quick, quieter talk, and then…

 

“Hey, Cam,” Dustin says. “We’re gonna have a celebratory dinner, and you’re a part of the team!”

 

He looks at Cam’s father.

 

“I don’t think they’ll let a guinea pig in, though,” he says. “Sorry, Sensei.”

 

Cam sighs.

 

”I have work to do,” he says.

 

”Hey, man, come on!”

 

”Please, Cam?”

 

It’s really hard to say no to all three of these idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @flaim-ita


End file.
